Because Of Miranda Kerr
by Richan OSH-KJI
Summary: Kai cemburu kepada Sehun yang mendapat Signature dari Miranda Kerr, It's YAOI ! HunKai/ KaiHun/ SeKai, di jamin Summary sama cerita beda, soalnya gak tau bikin summary xD


Tittle : Because of Miranda Kerr

Author : Richan OSH-KJI

Pairing : HunKai

Cast : Sehun, Kai, EXO member

Genre : Romace

Disc : para Cast hanya milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, Orang Tua, dan SM Ent, saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini, Tapi ! FF ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri !

Summary : Kai cemburu kepada Sehun yang mendapat Signature dari Miranda Kerr, It's YAOI ! HunKai/ KaiHun/ SeKai is here

**WARNING : BL/ Shonen Ai/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ EYD ngasal/ GaJe/ bikin mual/ Short Fict/ i told you before, if you hate YAOI, better if you don't read my Fanfiction, ne ? ^^ **

**NO BASH,NO PLAGIAT,NO SIDERS ! ^^ **

Author's Note : Hola(?) Richan bikin FF Gaje lagi nih.. xD Richan udah lanjutkan immortal ! ^^ Butuh asupan review dari readersduel ^^ Okay, kalau begitu silahkan di baca

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

10%

25%

38%

44%

57%

68%

75%

87%

100%

**STORY**

.

.

.

At Seoul, Dorm EXO

"Ah, Minnie hyung, kau akan memberikan kado apa untuk Sehun?" Tanya Kai

"Molla Kai-ah, kau sendiri?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Xiumin

"Aku sedang memikirkannya, aku bingung mau memberikan kado apa untuk Sehun, juga besok kita akan ke jepang, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencari kado untuk sehun" kata Kai dengan wajah sedih

"Sudah jangan sedih Kai-ah, kau bisa mencari kado untuk sehun saat di jepang nanti" hibur Xiumin"sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu dan segera tidur, aku tidak ingin kau terlambar bangun besok" kata Xiumin

"Baiklah Hyung, Jaljayo" Kata Kai kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Xiumin

.

.

.

"Suho hyung, bisakah kau membangunkan Kai?" tanya Dio

"Tentu" jawab Suho

"Chakkaman, biar aku saja Hyung" kata sang Maknae a.k.a Oh Sehun

"Oh, baiklah" kata Suho

.

.

.

_Cklek~_

"Kai?" panggil Sehun sambil melongok(?) ke dalam Kamar D.O dan Namjachingunya Kai, karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kai diapun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, dan langsung mendapatkan namjanya itu

"Kai? Bangun, kita harus bersiap-siap" kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai

"hnngh... 5 menit lagi" kata kai sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal

"Hei Baby, wake up now" kata sehun sambil menarik bantal yang sedang kai pakai untuk menutup wajahnya

"ah, arasseo" kata Kai kemudian berjalan dengan Gontai(?) menuju kamar mandi

.

.

.

At airport

"Hei Baby, Gwencaha?" tanya Sehun kepada Kai yang dari tadi hanya diam "Baby?" ulangnya lagi yang membuat Kai tersentak dari lamunannya

"E-eh? Waeyo Hunnie?" tanya Kai sedikit gugup

"Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam eoh? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan meyelidik

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Hunnie, Sungguh" kata Kai mencoba meyakinkan Sehun

"Kai-ah, Sehun-ah Kajja pesawatnya sudah tiba!" Kata Luhan

"arasseo, Kajja Hunnie" ajak Kai

.

.

.

At Japan

"Huah.. Akhirnya sampai Juga" Kata Xiumin

"Ne, aku sangat lelah terus menerus duduk" kata D.O

"Baekkie Hyung, kau mau jalan-jalan kemana sebentar?" tanya Tao

"Molla, aku sudah janji akan menemani Kai berbelanja sebentar" jawab Baekhyun

"Sudah, sekarang ayo kita ke van, supirnya sudah menunggu" kata Kris

"Arasseo" koor mereka semua

.

.

.

At Hotel

"jadi pembagian kamarnya sesuai dengan pasangan masing-masing, 1 kamar ada 2 ranjang King size dan 1 kamar itu akan di huni oleh 2 pasangan" kata Suho

"Hyung, terus pembagian couple dalam 1 kamar bagaimana?" tanya Kai

"Ah, iya aku lupa" kata Suho

"Kau bagi saja Suho" perintah Kris

"Arasseo" kata suho sambil merolling bola matanya "jadi kamar pertama akan di huni oleh Kris, Tao, Chen, dan Lay, Kamar kedua akan di Huni Oleh Aku, D.O, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, dan kamar terakhir du huni oleh, Luhan, XiuMin, Sehun, dan Kai, Okay?" lanjutnya

"Arasseo" Koor mereka semua _Minus_ Kris dan Suho

.

.

.

"Luhan Hyung, ayo kita main game, siapa yang kalah dia yang teraktir makan" tantang sehun sambil menyerahkan PSP kepada Luhan

"Baiklah, siapa takut" jawab Luhan kemudian mengambil PSP itu dari tangan Sehun

.

.

.

Bruk~

"Huwa... aku sangat Lelah" kata Kai sambil menjatuhkan badannya di salah satu Kasur di kamar itu

"Ne, tidak kusangka perjalanan dari Korea ke jepang akan semelelahkan ini" Kata Xiumin sambil ikut-ikutan baring di samping Kai

"Hyung.. kamu mau kan temenin aku cari kado buat Sehun?" tanya Kai

"Hmm.. bukankah kita di larang pergi kemana-mana dulu saat ini?" tanya Xiumin balik

"Issh.. hyung, bukannya ngejawab malah balik tanya.." kata Kai kesal

"Hehehehe, mianhe, kata manager hyung kita gak boleh kemana-mana dulu Kai-ah" kata Xiumin dengan tawa kecil

"Hum.. arasseo, kalau begitu aku ingin tidur saja" kata Kai kemudian mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur

"hehehe, tidurlah kai-ah aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita akan segera perform" kata Xiumin

.

.

.

"Tao, tolong ambilkan ponselku di tas" Kata Chen

"hyung, kau tidak lihat aku sedang di make up?" tanya Tao sedikit kesal

"hehehe, Mianhe, aku tidak melihatnya" jawab Chen sambil cengengesan

"Baby, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kuperhatikan gelisah sekali?" tanya Sehun kepada Kai yang sedang duduk dengan gelisah

"anu.. sebenarnya.. i-itu.." kata kai gugup

"itu apa?" tanya Sehun

"sebenarnyakutidakpunyakadountukmu" kata Kai cepat

"Aigoo.. kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti Baby" kata Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Kai

"ahuh.. hahit hunnhie... (aduh.. sakit Hunnie..)" kata Kai tidak jelas

"hehehe, Mianhe, lain kali bicaralah dengan jelas" Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut

"Arasseo" jawab Kai

"Maknae, Kajja, kita ke panggung" kata D.O

.

.

.

Setelah mereka membawakan beberapa lagu, dan bermain games, akhirnya Ulang tahun Sehun di rayakan di atas panggung bersama ribuan fans di jepang

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, karena kalian semua sudah mendukung kami selama 2 tahun" kata Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca "kalian selalu setia men-support kami semua, Saranghae" Lanjutnya lagi dan membungkukkan badannya di ikuti oleh semua member EXO

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida Uri Maknae!" koor member EXO _minus_ Sehun

.

.

.

"Hei Lihat Sehun mendapatkan Signature dari Miranda Kerr, dan.. omo.. lihat ada tanda bibir di sana" Kata Chen kepada Tao dengan heboh

"Sehun-ah! Selamat kau mendapatkan signature dari Miranda Kerr" teriak Chen

"Jinjja? Aku sangat senang, Ulang tahunku kali ini tidak akan ku lupa" kata Sehun dengan muka yang saaaaaaaaaaangaaaat bahagia #lebay

Mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menatap perih ke arah mereka

.

.

.

"Kai-ah kenapa kau terlihat murung?" tanya Xiumin Khawatir

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya sedikit kelelahan" jawab Kai dengan senyum yang di paksakan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Xiumin

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Luhan kepada Namjachingunya

"Molla, mungkin dia lagi ada masalah" jawab Xiumin

.

.

.

"Kenapa Hunnie sangat senang mendapatkan signature dari Miranda kerr ?Apakah Hunnie benar-benar menyukai Miranda Kerr? Atau bahkan Mencintainya?" tanya Kai kepada dirinya sendiri

"A-aku cemburu melihat Hunnie mendapatkan Signature dari Miranda dan terlihat begitu bahagia" tanyanya lagi dengan mata yang siap menjatuhkan liquid bening itu, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan seputih susu itu melingkar dengan indah pada pinggangnya

"Kau sedang berbuat Apa Baby?" tanya Sehun

"K-kau tidak usah memanggilku Baby lagi, a-aku bukan bayi, aku memiliki nama" kata kai sambil berusaha tegas namun gagal

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya Kai?" tanya Sehun kemudian membalikkan badan Kai untuk menghadapnya

"A-aku membancimu hiks... aku membancimu!" kata Kai sambil terisak, dan dengan segera Sehun langsung membawa Kai dala pelukannya

"Hiks.. kau sudah tidak mencintaiku! Ak-aku membencimu hiks.. benci.. benci... hikss.." isak Kai sambil memukul-mukul dada Sehun

"Hei! Baby tatap Aku" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat wajah Kai "Aku sangaaat.. mencintaimu, kau itu hidupku Kai" kata Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Kai yang basah oleh Air matanya

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu lagi hm?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum, yang membuat Kai salah tingkah

"a-aku melihatmu begitu senang mendapatkan Signature dari Miranda Kerr" Kata Kai dengan kepala tertunduk

"Hahaha, Baby, Kau tahu aku itu sangat mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku mau memiliki seseorang yang telah menjadi milik orang lain seperti Miranda Kerr, aku dan dia itu hanya sebatas Idol dan Fans, dan tidak lebih" Kata Sehun sambil menangkup wajah Kai

"M-Mian Hunnie aku telah berprasangka buruk" kata Kai tidak enak pada Sehun

"Hahaha, Gwenchana Baby, aku senang kau cemburu padaku, itu mebuktikan kau sangat mencintaiku, Kau harus percaya bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu seorang" kata Sehun yang membuat wajah Kai memerah sempurna

"Kau harus percaya ne? Saranghae Kim JongIn"

Chup~

.

.

.

END!

Hehehe Ini dia.. FF request dari Eonnieku dan FF buat meriahin Ultahnya Appa Richan yaitu Oh Se hun, semoga tambah sayang sama Kai eomma, tambah romantis, tambah perhatian, sehat selalu, etc, pokoknya WYATB Appa. hehehe bagaimana Baguskah ? kalau bagus di review yang banyak ne.. Annyeong ^^


End file.
